Another Point of View
by WaffleDragon
Summary: Arthur and Merlin literally find themselves in each others shoes and with Cendred's army marching towards Camelot, how can Merlin lead Camelot's army? And with Arthur now in control of Merlin's magic, how long can he keep his secret? Not slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This idea randomly came to me yesterday and I stayed up late last night planning it all out! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything-nilch._

**Chapter 1**

"Sire," the young knight began "there have been reports that Cendred's army in nearing Camelot."

"What?" The king was already in a bad mood and hearing his kingdom was under attack did nothing to lighten it. "How many?"

"About five hundred, sire" the knight replied nervously.

To everyone's surprise the king smiled. "Foolish man! We have more than enough men to defeat him. How far are they?"

"They will arrive in approximately two days, sire," said the knight relieved.

The king turned to his son, seated at his right side. "Tomorrow I want you to organise the defences and army."

"Yes, father." Arthur replied dutifully.

"When they arrive in Camelot they will be slaughtered."

-/-/-

Arthur stared out of the window in his chambers.

Camelot looked so wonderful in the sunset_, _he thought.

The sun hung low in the sky bathing the kingdom in warm orange light. The sky itself, tinged with oranges, golds, reds and pinks.

The townspeople were scurrying around finishing their last minute shopping and closing their shops and stalls for the day, while young children ran around playing games and generally getting in the way.

So peaceful, and yet in two days time this kingdom would be under attack.

He knew Cendred could easily be defeated but something unnerved him.

Cendred knew they had more men than he did. He knew he could easily be defeated, especially after what happened last time he had tried to attack Camelot, where he had been driven out even with the curse he'd used to raise the dead.

Maybe he really was a fool but Arthur knew what Cendred was like, he was cunning but cowardly, not a man to take risks.

Maybe he would try and raise the dead again.

Arthur shuddered at the memory.

No, Morgana destroyed the source of the curse. Surely he couldn't try that again.

He sighed and turned away from the window.

They defeated Cendred last time; they would do the same again.

-/-/-

"This is too easy!"

Merlin and Gaius were eating their evening meal, the same thoughts as Arthur's going round their heads.

"Far too easy," Merlin repeated.

"It would appear so," said Gaius thoughtfully.

"Do you think Morgause is with him?" If she was, things would be very different. She'd probably find some horrible way of using magic to weaken Camelot, most likely from inside the walls.

"I hope not."

"She won't be able to have Morgana raise the dead again, I destroyed the staff." He remembered all too clearly running down to the crypts and fighting Morgana before slicing his sword through the staff. She later took the credit for it.

Gaius thought for a second. "Well, whatever Cendred's planning I doubt it'll be good."

-/-/-

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded as Merlin stumbled through the door to get Arthur ready for bed.

"Sorry…. got distracted…talking to Gaius" Merlin panted. He'd had to run up to Arthurs chambers as soon as he realised the time.

"Yes, and we all know how rare it is for you to be able to talk to Gaius," said Arthur sarcastically "I mean, it's not like you live with him or anything."

"Well, with all the chores you have me doing it's hard to find time." Merlin replied starting to get Arthur ready for bed.

"It is your job, Merlin. Not that you're any good at it."

"Prat," he muttered.

-/-/-

It had taken her all night to get it ready.

The light was beginning to spill through the windows.

She stifled a yawn as she picked up two locks of hair; one golden, the other raven black, and added them to the emerald powder.

As soon as the hair touched it the powdered turned a deep gold that sparkled in the sunrise.

She poured it into her pale hands and began to chant:

"_Læl ryne, læl lifiende, læl ansrene __swá unc rice há oþres Arthur Pendragon ond Merlin_"

-/-/-

Merlin was almost at Arthur's chambers with his breakfast when it hit him.

He felt a jolt that went right through him, starting at his feet and shooting right up through him, leaving him light-headed.

He swayed slightly, dropping Arthur's breakfast plate, before falling into darkness.

-/-/-

When Arthur woke at first he wasn't sure where he was.

He looked down the long stone passageway. This was the corridor by his chambers.

How did he get there? Did he sleepwalk? Had a got knocked out last night on the way to bed? No, he remembered Merlin helping him get ready. What was going on?

He shook his head but stopped quickly as his head was aching horribly. He felt a bit dizzy.

What had happened to him last night?

He'd managed to get up and stumble to his chambers, despite his blurry vision and aching head, when he noticed there was some one asleep in his bed.

Someone with golden hair.

Someone who looked just like him!

He stumbled back in shock.

Had he gone back in time? No, his chambers were exactly the same as they were last night, down to the red shirt strewn over the screen.

Who was that then? Whatever this was he was positive sorcery had caused it.

Arthur stealthily and quietly made his way over to the bed and as quick as a flash grabbed his sword, from its place at his bedside, in one hand, the impostor's nightshirt in the other and pointed the sword at his chest.

-/-/-

Merlin was jerked awake.

In a couple of seconds he registered that he had a sword pointing at his chest and he was in Arthur's bed however he didn't have time to wonder how he got there as he realised there was someone who looked exactly like him down to the red neck scarf, wielding the sword.

He gave a yell of surprise and would have fallen off the bed if the man hadn't been grabbing the nightshirt he was wearing.

Wait, this was Arthur's nightshirt, the very same one he had given him to wear last night. Why was he wearing it?

"Who are you?" the other-him yelled.

Again he jumped in surprise, as the man's voice was exactly the same as his.

The strange thing was the other-him looked just as surprised.

The man looked down at his clothing then lifted his sword to look at his reflection in the blade.

When he saw the face looking back at him he gasped in shock and dropped the sword.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked slowly, jumping at the voice that was familiar yet not his own. "It is you isn't it?"

Arthur spun around to face him "Who are you?" he repeated.

"It's me, Merlin." He got up and fetched the sword to see his own reflection guessing who he would see, though it did nothing to prevent the shock and again the sword clattered to the ground.

Both men looked at each other.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Arthur exclaimed.

_Læl ryne, læl lifiende, læl ansrene __swá unc rice há oþres Arthur Pendragon ond Merlin_- Switch bodies, switch lives, switch views as you become each other Arthur Pendragon and Merlin

_Hope you like it! Half of the second chapter has already been written so I'll update soon. _

_Now you see that blue hyperlink below this? Yeah? Press it and well…. lets just say there's a danger of it exploding _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-nilch. **

_**A/N: I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but things kept getting in the way and then the internet started playing up.**_

_**Thanks to Vegtableswillhavetheirrevenge, ruby890 and WantsToBeAWriter13 for the reviews! They made my day!**_

_**Anyway, he's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

"This can _not _be happening!" Arthur exclaimed for the hundredth time staring wide-eyed at the reflection from the hand mirror he had dug out.

"We've switch bodies" Merlin said in astonishment.

Arthur tore himself away from the mirror to look at him.

"Once again your powers of observation do amaze me."

Merlin couldn't stop staring at Arthur. It was unnerving hearing Arthur's usual retorts coming out of _his _mouth, in _his_ voice.

"You need to get some better clothes, Merlin, its like having fleas."

Arthur was itching all over. How on earth did Merlin live like this every day?

"And your ears are enormous! Why haven't I noticed them before?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Arthur stopped still and turned to face him.

"Your body is ever so weird Merlin," he said seriously.

"Well it would be to you, you're fatter than me," Merlin retorted.

"I am not fat! No, its like there's a sort of energy running through it, like a constant adrenalin rush."

Merlin froze. His magic! How could he have forgotten!

Thinking about it, this body seemed so dull, so lifeless. He hadn't noticed in the shock of finding himself in Arthur's body.

He didn't have his magic.

More importantly, Arthur did!

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to look confused.

"You're a terrible liar, Merlin." Arthur continued to stare at him, scrutinizing his face.

Arthur didn't know what it was, did he? No, he'd never experienced the feeling until now and no other sorcerer had ever lived long enough for him to ask.

"Arthur, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He met Arthurs gaze.

They continued to stare at each other for a while before Arthur looked away, shaking his head.

"There's something about you, Merlin. I'll figure it out one day."

Not too soon, Merlin added silently.

He glanced at Arthur.

If he now had Merlin's magic he wouldn't be able to use it. Aside from the fact Arthur didn't know any spells, Merlin had learnt to control his magic long ago. So, technically, he could only use the magic inside him if he lost control of his emotions. And if he managed to accidently use that magic Merlin's secret was out.

Great, just what he needed!

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, making him jump. "Stop daydreaming. We need to find away to change back into ourselves."

"You think?" Merlin replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Merlin. You really are useless."

Merlin thought for a moment. "We could ask Gaius?"

"No! No one can know about this, including Gaius and my father!"

Arthur shuddered at the shame of being trapped in his manservant's body; he would never live it down. There must be a logical solution to this mess.

"It has to be magic." Merlin said, finally.

"Is stating the obvious all you ever do, Merlin."

"I do a lot of things."

"Helping isn't one of them."

"Alright. So _who _did this to us? Merlin looked at Arthur who had started pacing. "Morgause?"

"We would have noticed her. Anyway, she it would be impossible for her to enter the castle with all the security." Arthur was positive about that at least.

"She's a powerful sorceress. She could have cast a glamour so we wouldn't notice her. But what would she gain from doing this to us?"

Arthur was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he yelled thoughtlessly.

The door stayed shut.

Arthur frowned before the realization dawned on him.

He motioned to Merlin to speak.

"Err…come in." Merlin called nervously. What if it was Uther? He couldn't impersonate Arthur! He was awful at lying! How did he manage to get himself into these situations!

It turned out to be a servant. Merlin recognized him from the many servants working in the castle.

He gave Arthur a disapproving look before turning to Merlin. "The king has requested your presence in the council hall, sire."

Merlin paled.

Arthur stared at Merlin in frustration. Seeing as he wasn't going to answer he gave him a nudge.

"I…erm…have to…err…get ready. So I'll be there…soon."

The servant looked worried why was the prince acting so afraid and why was he letting his _servant_ answer his door and even _hit_ him? He rearranged his face into a dutifully blank expression. "Thank you, sire."

As soon as he left Merlin started babbling.

"I can't do it! He'll know I'm not you and arrest me or something or something."

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin. Of course he won't arrest you. He thinks you're me and he's hardly going to arrest his son for acting strangely. Anyway, you have to. He'll be worried if I'm not there. And with the battle coming up…oh no!" He grimaced. "I've got defenses to organize and an army to train, or at least…you have."

"I can't do that!"

"I know."

"Then we'll have to find a way to change back into ourselves before you have to start." He racked his brain in but nothing came to mind.

"I'm supposed to have _already_ started!" Arthur took a deep breath. "Right, this is what we'll do. I will spend the morning searching for the sorceress or anything that might help us. You will go to the council hall and pretend to be-"

"I can't!" Merlin begged.

"He'll be disappointed in me if I don't go and I have a reputation to uphold. I'm a man of my word and when I say I go, I go. It won't be hard. If he directs a question at you just say 'yes, father' or 'no, father', whichever's more logical."

"He'll know straight away! I can't lie to him!"

Arthur looked him in the eye.

"Please, Merlin" He winced slightly on the word 'please' " You're my friend. Don't let me down."

Merlin stared at Arthur dumbstruck wondering if he was mishearing.

"Did you just say _'please'_?"

"Merlin!"

"And call me 'your _friend_'?"

"MERLIN!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Arthur smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. We'll meet here at midday." He got up to leave.

"Arthur?"

He turned.

"I'm going to have to…change."

-/-/-

The council was so boring!

If it weren't for the fact he was terrified, Merlin would have fallen asleep long ago.

He glanced at Uther, who was currently questioning a salesman accused of selling stolen goods.

He sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of Arthur's tunic.

Getting changed had been extremely difficult as, once Merlin had found the clothes Arthur decided he should wear, Arthur insisted he wear a blindfold, even when, as Merlin had argued, he had been helping him dress for years.

"Well, it's different now, isn't it? Arthur had argued back. "You're going to have to…look."

Eventually Merlin gave in.

He soon found dressing while wearing a blindfold was not easy.

After several failed attempts at putting on the red tunic, he finally managed to get it on the right way round. Then while putting on the trousers, his foot got stuck in the leg. After hopping around frantically for a few minutes trying to regain his balance he finally hopped into the screen, knocking it over and falling on top of it.

Arthur had tried to be furious with him for making him look ridiculous while trying not to laugh.

They finally agreed on the 'Never-Look-Down-If-You-Value-Your-Life' policy instead.

"Arthur?" Uther turned to his supposed-son.

Merlin jumped slightly before remembering what Arthur had said.

"Yes, father?" He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"What do you think about these claims?"

Oh no! He hadn't expected anything but 'yes or no' questions. What would Arthur say? If Merlin said the wrong thing then Arthur would take the blame for it.

The king's eyes were boring into him, expecting an answer.

He thought hard. Didn't Arthur say something about being logical?

"I think," Merlin started slowly "that we should have a look at these goods before we make accusations."

Uther nodded looking satisfied with his 'sons' answer, while Merlin inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right," he motioned to the guards "thoroughly check the goods and report back to me."

The guards nodded and left with the salesman.

"That's all for this morning. Council dismissed."

Merlin practically jumped from the chair and raced to the door, anxious to find Arthur and get as far away as possible from the king.

He'd almost escaped the hall when Uther called Arthur's name.

"I wish to speak with you."

His throat went dry. Did he suspect him? He reminded himself he'd actually done nothing wrong this time, not mentioning the fact that he was a sorcerer in a kingdom where sorcery was illegal standing in front of the man that destroyed anything to do with it. If the king knew what had really happened he'd probably have Merlin executed anyway just for being involved. For heavens sake, this man had people killed just for unknowingly giving a sorcerer a bed for the night!

He realized the counselors had left, that he was alone with the king and his palms started sweating. He was going to get Arthur back for this!

"Yes, father." His vision was starting to blur.

"I wanted to ask how the defenses are coming on?"

Merlin thought how best to answer this, which was difficult as his brain had seemed to stop functioning. He decided on the truth.

"I haven't started on them yet, father."

Uther frowned. "Well, what have you been doing all morning?"

"A personal crisis." He prayed silently Uther would drop it.

Wrong answer-Uther looked furious. Oops!

"You mean to say, that while Cendred's troops are marching in to destroy Camelot, you are in your chambers sorting out a _personal crisis_!"

"Y-yes." Merlin cursed himself for stammering. Arthur never stammered.

"You are going to be king one day! You can't have 'personal crisis's.' You will rule and a ruler needs to be strong and do what's best for his people, not cower in his chambers!"

"I'm sorry, father." Merlin stared at the floor feeling like he was about to faint.

"Sorry?" Uther stared incredulously at Merlin. "Sorry doesn't prepare for attacks. Now I want you to spend the rest of the day training the knights. _I_ will organize defenses seeing as you're incapable of it."

Uther went to leave but stopped at the door and turned back to Merlin.

"You're Camelot's finest warrior, Arthur. Don't let me down again."

He swept out of the room leaving a dazed and nauseous warlock behind him.

_**Wow that took a while-stayed up till half past midnight writing it! Please review-they really do make the world go round!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing, nilch.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had so many carol concerts to perform, Christmas presents to buy and my parents have been nagging to do so many chores I've hardly had any time to write. Really sorry! Also, really sorry to ruby890 for getting your name wrong on my last chapter-I will correct that **_____

_**Thanks to Vegtableswillhavetheirrevenge, ruby890, orangelexi, catsnite and WantsToBeAWriter13 for the reviews. They made my day!**_

_**Merry Christmas and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

Arthur had never realised how good it was to be able to walk the streets of Camelot with no one staring at you, bowing and generally not noticing you.

Walking around as Merlin, Arthur felt free. No one took a second look at you; you were just another person getting on with the day.

He spent a while just walking around, enjoying the feeling of the mid-morning sun warming his back.

Merlin was so lucky, he thought. He had no big responsibility, no father bearing down on him all the time, no reputation to constantly uphold. Arthur would one day have the weight of Camelot on his shoulders.

It felt amazing just to give all that weight to someone else.

It was a while before he remembered he was supposed to be finding a way to undo the spell put on them.

The thing was, he had no idea where to start!

He was just wondering what to do next when he noticed Gaius walking towards him.

"Gaius." He smiled cheerily while inwardly wishing Gaius would just leave him alone. He really did not want to impersonate his manservant right now but remembering where Merlin was he thought he owed it to him. He just prayed it would be brief, as he wanted to get on with finding a solution.

"Merlin. Why aren't you with Arthur?"

"He gave me the day off. He's a great man." Arthur couldn't resist adding.

Gaius looked surprised "That's not what you were saying last night." Arthur frowned. "Anyway, what gave you the impression you can walk around doing nothing? You've got floors to scrub and laundry to clean, not to mention your room is in uproar. Come on."

He walked off leaving Arthur no choice but to follow. Unless he told Gaius who he really was, he couldn't see any other way to get out of it. Anyway, servants did loads of these chores everyday, how hard could they be?

-/-/-

"I am going to kill you, Merlin." Arthur muttered as he crawled on Merlin's bedroom floor scrubbing it.

Thirty minutes of this and he'd only done half of the room.

He'd have Merlin doing so many chores he wouldn't have time to breathe.

He sat back on his knees and groaned in frustration. How was he supposed to find a solution to this mess if he was stuck doing Merlin's chores for him?

"Come on, Merlin. Get a move on." Gaius snapped. He was making up some more medicine that looked as if a cat had just thrown it up. Arthur really felt for the poor sod who would have to drink it. "I'll need some help with my rounds in a minute."

Arthur unwillingly resumed scrubbing. He _hated_ Merlin sometimes.

-/-/-

It didn't take Merlin long to find Arthur.

His talk with Uther that morning had really made him realise. There was going to be a battle and if they couldn't change back into themselves, _he_ would have to lead the army into it!

It was only now he realised how much responsibility rested on Arthur. If he misjudged a situation or made a wrong decision it wouldn't just be him that bore the consequences. He'd have hundreds of lives in his hands!

Merlin felt nauseous. He just hoped Arthur had found something.

He was surprised to see Arthur scrubbing his bedroom floor and looking seriously annoyed.

It would have been funny if it weren't for the situation.

Arthur noticed Merlin and stopped scrubbing to glare at him.

Gaius turned to see who had come through the door.

"Sire," Gaius bent his head in respect. "Can I help you with a anything?"

Merlin frowned. It hurt to see Gaius acting like this. He was like a father to him. He hated seeing him act so formal, so distant.

Merlin shook his head.

"Um… I need to speak to Ar-Merlin."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur got up and practically dragged Merlin out of the room.

Once they were far enough away to be sure they couldn't be overheard Arthur began to rant.

"Where've you been? I've been scrubbing your bloody floor for hours! I swear as soon as I get my body back I will put you in the stocks for so long you'll forget how to stand up straight!" He stopped as a guard walked past.

"So I take it you haven't found anything?" Merlin said after the guard had gone.

"What do you think Merlin? I've been stuck in there doing your chores for the court physician!"

Merlin smirked.

"It's not funny!" Arthur glared at him.

"No, no. The prince of Camelot doing his servants chores, not funny at all." He laughed. "You should have seen your, well my, face!"

"Merlin!"

"Alright, alright. So you haven't found anything then."

"I don't even know where to start!" Arthur started to pace in frustration. "Or even what to look for." He stopped. "What happened at the council? Did everything go ok?"

Merlin shuffled guiltily. "Well, he wanted to speak with me, well you, about the defences and such and I told him we hadn't started. He wasn't pleased."

Arthur groaned. "What did he say?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"That um… he's going to do the defences himself for once because he said your were incapable and that you were a disappointment, useless-"

"I get the picture, Merlin."

"Oh, and cowardly!"

"Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"You did ask."

All Arthur wanted was for his father to appreciate him.

As a small child he hardly ever saw him, as it was the nursemaid who looked after him. And even when he did see him, he was always so distant. When his father looked at him Arthur noticed a shadow flickering in his eyes, as if cringing at a past memory. But, then it was gone and he just stood there staring at him blankly, as if he wasn't his son but a stranger.

He tried everything to make the king notice him, to make him proud, but no matter what he did or achieved, his father never congratulated him, was never proud or if he was he never showed it.

Arthur finally concluded that he was just a disappointment and he committed every second of his laugh trying to change that.

He sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of overwhelming sadness that was clutching him in its icy grip. A prince should never show weakness.

"This is hopeless!" He almost yelled in frustration. "There's a battle in two days time, that I should be preparing for and we're still no closer to finding a solution to this mess."

Merlin didn't know what to do either. He had no idea who the sorcerer or sorceress was or how to end this or how to end this curse, as he was sure that's what it was. He couldn't even ask someone who might be able to help them as he couldn't talk to Gaius and he didn't know if he could _talk_ to the Great Dragon let alone ask for help!

He couldn't try to use magic to help them as, since Arthur now had it, that would mean revealing his secret and he wasn't about to do that.

"So basically we're stuck." Merlin concluded.

Arthur thought for a moment.

"Maybe there are some books that could help us."

"Any books to do with magic were burnt by the king. " Merlin couldn't help a hint of bitterness creep into his voice, however if Arthur noticed it he didn't show it. "Look, Arthur. I know you really don't want to tell anyone but I think it's our only choice."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." He said as if talking to a small child. "Do you know how my father feels about sorcery or has the fact that he has destroyed anything to do with it not penetrated that thick skull of your yet? He will overreact."

"Are you saying your fathers wrong?" Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"No. He's right about the magic. It's evil and everyone who practises it is evil." Those words cut Merlin like a knife, like they did every time Arthur said something like that. "But I think that him knowing would put you and possibly others in danger. He might think you're the sorcerer and have you executed." He snorted. "As if. But after what happened with Gwen I'm not taking any chances."

He shuddered at the memory.

When Uther found out about the relationship between him and Gwen he wrongly accused her of being an enchantress after finding a magical poultice in Arthur's room. It turned out a, rather mad, old sorcerer named Dragoon had planted it claiming he caused the feelings Arthur had for her. The old man escaped shortly before he was due to be executed and Gwen was let off.

Arthur knew his feelings for her had nothing to do with an enchantment and he still wondered who the sorcerer was and why he claimed they did.

What he didn't know was that Dragoon was really Merlin who had disguised himself with an ageing potion.

Merlin too shuddered at the memory. The feeling of despair that he had felt while waiting in the dungeons to be executed still haunted him.

"What about Gaius? He might know something that could help."

"Gaius will just tell my father. He is his most trusted ally in the war against sorcery and he wouldn't dream of keeping such a big secret from him."

"You want to bet." Merlin muttered.

They were both silent for a while.

"You've still got to train the knights." Arthur said quietly. "I'm not letting my father down again."

"No, no! Not this again! I don't know anything about combat!"

"I've taught you the basics. Just get them to practise fighting each other."

"No. I refuse!" Merlin folded his arms stubbornly.

"You can't. You're my servant remember. There is a battle coming up and they need some practise. Even if it's you training them."

"I'll say I'm ill."

"Your not though."

"So?"

Arthur snorted. "So, the knights of will go to fight with no practise because Sir Merlin Nutcase of Camelot commands it?"

Merlin groaned. He could tell by the look on Arthur's face that he was not going to give in.

-/-/-

Half an hour later Merlin found himself awkwardly clutching a sword and standing in the middle of the training ground facing the knights of Camelot while Arthur sat at the side, moodily sharpening a sword.

It was the first time in all his time being Arthur's servant that he was grateful for being forced to help Arthur train. Otherwise he wouldn't have had a clue about what to do.

"Right," he started with as much confidence as he could muster. "I guess you all know there's a battle coming up and we need to prepare for it so I want you to split into partners and practise by fighting each other." It felt weird telling the knights what to do, it was usually them bossing him around.

The knights nodded slowly, Arthur usually lectured them about tactics first, but did as asked.

While they moved away, one knight stepped forward. Merlin remembered his name was Sir Olwen.

"Sire," Sir Olwen dipped his head. "There are an odd number of knights. May I train with you?"

Merlin cursed inwardly. "I guess- I mean, of course."

Sir Olwen frowned. First Arthur was giving strange orders and now he was acting weirdly.

Merlin tried not to panic. He glanced at Arthur who was staring in the direction of Sir Robert and Sir William and fidgeting, desperately wishing he could correct Sir William's footwork.

"Are you ready, my lord?"

Merlin nodded nervously.

Sir Olwen stepped forward and swung his sword, forcing Merlin to step back to avoid it. He tried again, swinging his sword in front of him and again Merlin ducked to avoid it.

Arthur turned away from Sir William and noticed Merlin fighting. He groaned. Why would he never do as he was told? Now he was going to go and make Arthur look like a complete idiot in front of his knights.

Sir Olwen kept sending blows at Merlin and he dodging them. He seemed too terrified to land a blow of his own.

Finally, he pulled together his courage and while Sir Olwen was preparing to try again he stepped forward and swung his sword. Sir Olwen just managed to bring his own sword to meet it in time.

Merlin was pleased with himself and did the same again but this time Olwen was ready he knocked Merlin's sword out of the way and swung his own sword again. Merlin tried to dodge it but the sword caught the gap between his armour and cut into his flesh.

He gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing in a pile of mud.

The knights around had stopped what they were doing in order to watch the fight and were trying there hardest not to laugh at the prince of Camelot lying, sprawled in the mud.

Sir Olwen ran over. And held out a hand to him "I'm so sorry, my lord. I thought you were ready. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am deeply apologetic."

Merlin took the hand offered to him and smiled nervously. "It's fine. You did well."

He checked the wound on his arm. It was bleeding profusely.

"You should go to Gaius and get that checked" one of the knights said.

"Right." He noticed Arthur coming over. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Merlin, couldn't you just act like you're not a incompetent idiot for one hour!"

_**Hope you like that. I really struggled writing that chapter. The credit for the 'Sir Merlin Nutcase of Camelot' goes to Louise Foxhall. **_

_**Please review and Merry Christmas (again)!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nilch.**

_**A/N: Again sorry for the late update. Hope you guys had a good xmas. I got a Merlin puzzle book with-STICKERS! Yes, I'm 15 and no, I don't think that's sad **_

_**Thanks to Orangelexi, ruby890, and Louise Foxhall for the amazing reviews! **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys like reading it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was sitting in Gaius' chambers while his newly received wound was treated.

Arthur was incredibly annoyed. The one thing he hated above all else was being made a fool of, and Merlin had made him look like a complete idiot in front of those that he was supposed to be a role model to. Needless to say, Arthur's pride was more than slightly bruised.

He stood at Merlin's side seething with anger, frustration and annoyance.

Merlin hardly thought that was fair. After all, he had done exactly as Arthur had asked and it wasn't his fault that a knight beat him in a fight. If anything, he thought, Arthur should take it as a complement that a servant couldn't defeat his knight.

Gaius finished binding his wound.

"There you are, sire. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Gaius was surprised. Did Arthur just _thank him_?

Merlin glanced at Arthur. He knew he was going to get an earful as soon as they were out of earshot of Gaius. He smiled evilly. Time to get his own back.

"Merlin can have his evening meal before he brings me mine. After all, he does do _a lot _of hard work for me and I hardly ever give him any thanks. Thank you, Merlin. You are a brilliant servant!"

The look on Gaius face as he said that was priceless. It took all of his self-control to not burst out laughing at his stunned face.

Maybe he was concussed, thought Gaius. He turned to look at who he thought was Merlin but again to his surprise, he looked furious.

"Oh no, _sire. _I must disagree. I am an awful servant. I can never do _anything _right. In fact, I am probably the most useless, incompetent and idiotic servant to have ever lived."

"No, you're not, Merlin. It's my fault if you've ever done something wrong. I work you far too hard. I want to apologize for being such an arrogant, prat." Merlin shot back. He was enjoying this.

Gaius was quite faint. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are not arrogant, my lord. You are the crowned prince of Camelot. You have many people counting on you. It is more than an honor to serve you. It is I that should apologize. I am rude to you and disrespectful."

"Well, someone needs to keep my abnormally large ego down a few notches."

It was becoming increasingly harder to restrain from laughing.

"You have not got an abnormally large ego, sire! You are by far the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure to serve. You are merely modest." Arthur was silently imagining painful things happening to Merlin.

"Yes, I do. I don't treat my servants right and I constantly think I'm better than everyone else."

Arthur was almost speechless. "At least you have a brain, unlike me."

"Merlin, don't be so modest. You are the cleverest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Merlin glanced at Gaius who was staring at the pair, openmouthed. He thought he should probably end this insane argument before the old man fainted. "Right, I shall go and leave you to have some well deserved rest." He ran out of the room smiling to himself. He was never going to let Arthur forget that.

After he had gone, Gaius turned dumbstruck to Arthur, who was still glaring at the door through which Merlin had exited.

"What on earth was all that about?" He still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Arthur stopped glaring at the door to look at Gaius. "It was nothing."

He couldn't believe, Merlin! If word about this ever got out… He would never be able to look the physician in the eye again.

He noticed Gaius was still staring at him. "So, about this evening meal?"

Now he thought about it. Arthur was starving. The only food he'd had all day was some measly bread and cheese that Gaius had given him before training.

"Oh," Gaius shook himself. "There's some soup on the fire."

After they both sat down to eat, Gaius broached the subject he wanted to talk about.

"You know, the more I think about this battle, the more I'm sure Morgause has something to do with it. Cendred's not stupid. He would never attack with such odds against him."

Arthur nearly spilt his tomato soup. "You think so too?"

Gaius looked confused. "Of course. I told you last night." He went back to his soup "He must be planning something and if last time is anything to go by, it will probably be magical. I just hope it's something you'll be able to stop."

Arthur, who had completely lost interest in eating, stared at him, confused. "What use would I be?"

Gaius smiled. "This is completely unlike you, Merlin. I've never known you so modest. I still can't even begin to understand what went on with Arthur earlier. Never, in all my life, would I have guessed Arthur would say something like that." He chuckled to himself.

Arthur cringed. He really didn't want to be reminded.

"Cendred?" He hinted.

Gaius' smile disappeared. "Well, I think he will have planned something magical and it'll probably be inside the walls."

The realization hit Arthur with a jolt. Him and Merlin switching bodies, Cendred's army, this couldn't just be coincidence! Why hadn't he seen it before!

Of course, by switching him with Merlin, probably the most useless person on the planet, the army would be considerably weaker. There was no way Merlin could lead an army and Cendred must have known that.

However this also meant that the chances of them switching back before the battle were slim to none.

He had to tell Merlin.

Arthur got up and wordlessly ran out of the room.

Gaius stared at 'Merlin's' empty chair.

Something was seriously wrong with him and Arthur and it was worrying him.

-/-/-

She smiled to herself.

The plan was working perfectly.

Merlin was useless with a sword. She'd seen that this afternoon. There was no way on earth he would be able to lead an army.

Her smile grew wider.

The battle was all but won.

-/-/-

Merlin still couldn't stop smiling as he sat by the window in Arthur's chambers. The look on both Arthur's and Gaius' face when he'd apologized for being a prat was hilarious.

The door opened so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Sire?"

Merlin jumped up guiltily. "Gwen!" Oh no!

"Are you alright?" She put down the sheets she was carrying and brushed a stray brown curl from her face.

"Fine." He replied a little to quickly.

Gwen smiled. She'd never seen Arthur so nervous. It was quite amusing. She came closer. "You're worried about Cendred aren't you?"

"No." As much as he liked Gwen, Merlin wished she would go. He really didn't want to impersonate Arthur.

"It's okay to be scared. I have faith in you, Arthur. "

"No, really. I'm fine." He silently prayed she would drop it and go.

"You'll be fine. You've defeated them before you'll defeat them again."

"I said I was fine, Gwen!" It came out harsher than he'd intended.

Gwen's face fell. "I'm sorry, sire. I spoke out of place." She choked and started walking towards the door.

Merlin immediately felt guilty. It wasn't her fault-she thought he was Arthur. He hated seeing her so sad.

"Gwen. Stop. I'm sorry." He caught her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just…stressed. Thank you for coming to see me."

She looked up smiling. "It's my pleasure as always, sire."

Silence fell as they stood there embracing. Gwen was still smiling and staring up at him with brown eyed so full of love and adoration.

Merlin began to feel awkward.

Gwen's smile grew wider and before Merlin could react, her lips were on his.

Merlin was too shocked to do anything for a few moments as she kissed him.

Suddenly the door flew open.

Gwen jumped away immediately while Merlin was frozen to the spot, staring at the person who had just burst into the room.

Arthur stood there, his facial expression mirroring Merlin's.

Gwen sighed with relief. "Merlin! You scared me for a moment there." She turned back to 'Arthur'. "I better be going. Morgana will need me."

She swept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Arthur watched her go with a pained expression.

Merlin was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- she kissed me-its not my fau-"

"Of course it's your fault, Merlin! You were kissing her!" Arthur yelled.

"No, no. I wasn't. I swear-"

"You know how I feel about her! You know how much I've been through for her! How could you do this?"

The last time Merlin had seen Arthur this angry was when he'd found out the circumstances of his birth. In his temper he had almost killed his father.

Arthur picked up a stray vase and hurled it with unbelievable force at Merlin's head. He only just managed to duck in time.

"I didn't do anything!" Merlin protested. "I don't even think about her I that way." He dodged a flying goblet.

"Stop lying! You kissed her. I saw you!"

"No, no. She kissed _me_!"

Arthur yelled and threw a candlestick at him.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes flashed golden and immediately a fire roared into life in the grate sending a cloud of flame into the room before dying down to a few flickering flames.

Both boys froze staring at it.

The silence pressed into the room. Everything seemed to have frozen. Time itself seemed to be standing still.

"Merlin?" Arthur began shakily.

Merlin didn't trust his voice to answer.

"W-was that magic?"

_**Duh, duh, daaaaa! **_

_**I am evil, aren't I?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

_**The next chapters nearly finished so the next update will be soon.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Happy New Year everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing-nilch.**

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their Story Alert and Favourite stories list. Also thanks to my awesome reviewers KWink, , Orangelexi, Away-with-the-fairies, ruby890, WiseBrainPotterPal101 and RandomPandaGirl.**_

_**Ok I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 5**

Merlin couldn't answer.

He was terrified of how Arthur would react if he said anything.

Arthur must of lost control of his emotions therefore losing control of Merlin's magic.

"Merlin?" Arthur repeated still staring at the grate in which the magical fire had roared to life. "Was that magic?" He looked up at Merlin, his eyes dangerously serious.

"Yes" Merlin whispered. There was no point denying it.

Arthur took a step backwards, his face twisted in disgust. He looked down at his hands, terrified of what they'd done, of what he'd done, before turning back to Merlin.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He choked, his face full of utter revulsion. 'You did this!" He took a step backwards, his hand automatically tried to reach for the sword that usually hung by his side. The sword in question, however, was in fact hanging by Merlin's side, and this realisation of this just made him angrier.

"No! This wasn't me!" Merlin finally found his voice. "Why would I do something like this?"

"You're a sorcerer!" Arthur yelled. " You want Camelot destroyed, that's why! So you could lead the army to their deaths!"

"No! Arthur, please listen to me. I didn't do this!"

"That's what you would say if you did." Arthur turned away. The pleading in Merlin's eyes was overwhelming.

Merlin felt close to tears. "Arthur, I'm not evil. I wouldn't do this." He walked towards him, wanting to shake some sense into him.

"Stay away from me, sorcerer!" Arthur stumbled backwards.

Merlin fell back; the words stung him more than any wound ever had.

"I'm not asking for you to believe me or even understand. Just listen to me!" He begged.

"No! Sorcerers can never be trusted." There was Uther's poison again.

"Arthur, you have magic now. If anything you're the sorcerer."

Arthur was repulsed.

"Never!" He shouted. "Change us back right now or I'll have you arrested."

Clearly logic was evading him at the moment.

"I can't! I told you, you have possession of my magic now."

Arthur stared at his hands again. That feeling, that amazing feeling swirling inside of him-that was sorcery; something so evil, something he'd been taught to fear all his life.

He couldn't bear this.

To find himself in his servants body was one thing. To find out said servant was something he detested was another. But both at the same time were too much to handle.

"I'm your friend." Merlin pleaded.

Arthur looked up at Merlin in sheer hate. "No, sorcerer. You were never my friend, just my servant-and you betrayed me."

Merlin stumbled back, feeling like he'd been slapped.

After all he'd done for Arthur, after all he'd sacrificed…

"I never betrayed you. I've only ever used my magic for good, I swear. To help you, to help Camelot!"

Arthur snorted in disbelief. "When exactly have you ever helped Camelot?"

"I made the chandelier fall on Lady Helen, revealed the snakes on Valiant's shield, helped defeat the Afanc by conjuring the wind, enchanted Lancelot's lance so he could kill the griffin. I could go on."

Arthur thought. This new information did seem to make sense.

Now he thought about it, there was no way that that chandelier could have fallen at precisely that moment by coincidence, And the snakes on Valiant's shield just revealing themselves to him was again to much of a coincidence, as with the wind. And how could Lancelot have defeated that Griffin when many trained knights had failed in the attempt, coincidence?

Yet, this couldn't be right. Everything he'd ever been taught about magic didn't fit. All sorcerers were evil, weren't they? Somehow, he couldn't possibly see Merlin as evil. But he had to be- he was a sorcerer! It didn't make sense.

He looked up at Merlin who was still staring at him in silent pleading.

He wanted to believe him, to just pretend he hadn't seen those flames, had that conversation. Just go back to normal, where Merlin wasn't a sorcerer.

But he knew he couldn't just ignore it. Now, he knew what Merlin was he didn't think things could be normal ever again.

To think, that bumbling, idiotic servant could be something so evil.

He must be powerful too. Even though Arthur knew nothing about magic, he could tell that much. He'd managed to conjure a fire by complete accident!

So, surely he must be evil? He must be lying! Sorcerers could never be trusted; his father had drummed it into him as a small child. You could never believe a word they said.

But what Merlin had said made so much sense.

Thinking back he could think of many near-death situations when something 'just happened' and they managed to escape. Branches falling off of trees at just the right moment, enemies slipping over, rock slides. And Merlin was always there.

Merlin had risked his life for Arthur's. Arthur remembered when Merlin had drunk from that poisoned chalice to stop Arthur from drinking it. Arthur had travelled to the caves beneath the Morteus tree to collect a Morteus flower that would make the anti-dote. He'd almost died in the process…

"The light! It was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin looked confused. "What light?"

"When I was in the caves looking for the Morteus flower there was a light. It guided me out of the darkness. It saved my life. Did you conjure it?"

Merlin thought back. "I think so. Gaius said I conjured a ball of light while unconscious."

That light, a blue shining orb, so beautiful. Standing out against the blackness around him as he clung to that rock edge. He remembered it so well.

Merlin stared at Arthur. He seemed to be struggling with some sort of inner turmoil.

Finally Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes full of pain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin was surprised. "You know I couldn't. You'd have to choose between your father and me. I didn't want to put you in that position."

"You should have told me! If you'd been honest with me once…"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, you know why I couldn't. You have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Arthur yelled. "You've been lying to me everyday and you ask me to trust you! Why should I?"

"Because," Merlin said quietly, "I think I'm the only one who can help you sort out this mess."

Arthur was silent. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt Merlin was right.

The only way to fight magic is with magic and he couldn't do that alone.

At least then he could keep an eye on him.

He sighed. "So, what do you suggest?"

Merlin could hardly believe it. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Not until we're back to normal. There'd be no point anyway while we're like this."

Merlin's hopes fell. He wasn't forgiven but at least it was a start. Once they were back to normal maybe he could find a way to prove he could be trusted.

"Well? What do we do?" Arthur hated needing Merlin's help, and that showed in his voice.

Merlin thought. Even though he was sure it was a curse, he had no idea how to break it.

But he knew someone who would.

"Arthur," he took a deep breath, "We need to talk to the dragon."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "Dragon? There are no dragons. I killed the last-" Realisation dawned on his face.

Anger took hold of his features once again as he lunged at Merlin, shoving him against a wall.

"You released it, didn't you?" He yelled.

"Yes," Merlin fleetingly thought how odd it would look, were someone to walk in right now, to see the prince being pinned to the wall by his servant. "It was a bargain. He said he would only tell me how to rid Camelot of the curse put upon it, if I released him. I had no choice but to accept."

"Do you have any idea what you have done? How many innocent people were killed as a result of your actions? How much pain and suffering you caused?"

Merlin's face filled with grief. "I think of it all the time." He choked, partly because of sadness, partly because Arthur's grip on his neck was making it hard to breathe.

All those lives lost… Their faces still filled his nightmares, filling them with guilt and sadness.

Arthur noticed the genuine emotion in Merlin's face and drew back, letting go of him.

Merlin lay back against the wall massaging his neck where Arthur had gripped it.

Arthur stood back. If what Merlin said was true then it did look like there was nothing else he could have done.

"So, the dragon's still alive?" He broke the silence that was accumulating.

Merlin nodded.

"Then, why did it leave? Why isn't it still attacking Camelot?"

"Because I told him to." Merlin stated simply.

"What?" Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Merlin sighed and stared at the ground. "The dragonlord we went to find, Balinor, he was…he was my father." He glanced up at Arthur's shocked expression. "And when a dragonlord dies the gift is passed onto the son."

"You're kidding me." Arthur leant back on the wall. He swore that after this nothing could surprise him ever again.

So, Merlin was a dragonlord now too. And he never told him.

Despite what he had said to Merlin he used to consider him as a friend, and it hurt to think that Merlin hadn't trusted him enough to tell him all this. It just made the betrayal even worse.

"And you expect me to go with you and _talk _to a beast that destroyed half of Camelot? How do I know this isn't a plot to kill me?"

Merlin sighed again. "Arthur, I would never try and kill you. Especially after all the effort I put in to keeping you alive. And if I did, don't you think I'd have done it by now. " He smiled sadly.

Arthur considered it. As he did seem to have Merlin's magic now, Merlin must be completely harmless. And anyway, he didn't know what else to do.

"Fine. Lets go and talk to this dragon. But I want my sword back with me."

He walked past Merlin and out of the door without a backwards glance.

Merlin followed. What he'd give for Arthur to trust him again…

-)-(-

Night had fallen as Merlin led Arthur through the woods, to the large clearing outside Camelot.

It was full moon and the silvery moonlight shone through the trees creating an eerie atmosphere, which did nothing to release Arthur's tension.

Merlin tripped over a stray tree branch and fell, but Arthur did nothing to help him up. He didn't even make a snide comment about his clumsiness. Instead, he just stepped over him and carried on walking.

Merlin picked himself up trying to push away the resentment and sadness he felt.

Arthur had been like that for the whole journey, refusing to talk or even look at him, his face blank and expressionless.

They finally reached the clearing, which was bathed in moonlight.

"Now what?" Arthur's voice was hard and cold, devoid of any emotion. He didn't even turn to look at Merlin when he spoke.

"You need to call him." Merlin stated.

"Call him?" Arthur snorted. "How?"

Merlin frowned. To be honest, he hadn't actually planned that far.

When he called Kilgarrahh he just _knew_ how. The words just came to him. Washing through him.

"Well, you just know. Feel it in you" It sounded stupid to his own ears.

"What-"Arthur was cut off by the beating of wings and a shadow crossed the moon.

Out of nowhere the dragon appeared, swooping down to land in the clearing.

Merlin glanced at Arthur who hadn't even flinched and was firmly standing his ground. Although, Merlin noticed, his hand was hovering over the hilt of the sword, which he had taken off Merlin earlier, that was now strapped to his side.

The dragon laughed, his lamp-like eyes crinkling.

"Well, well, well. This is living proof that looks can be deceiving." His voice echoed around the clearing. "Who would have thought you were indeed each other."

"How did you know?" Merlin stepped forward curiously.

"It is obvious."

He didn't explain further, so Merlin continued.

"How did you find us? We didn't call you."

"I sensed something different, something wrong just after sunrise and as the day wore on it only seemed to get stronger. So, I came here knowing you would eventually need me." He paused, surveying the scene before him. "It would appear the young prince has finally learnt of his servant's gifts."

Arthur's face remained blank. "Can you change us back?"

The dragon laughed again but this time in bitterness.

"No. But why should I help you? You, who imprisoned me, and prosecute my kin. My brothers and perished in Pendragon hands!"

"That was not I. I had nothing to do with that."

The dragon's anger faded. "I suppose so."

His eyes bore into Arthur's- Arthur didn't even blink.

The dragon turned away seemingly satisfied.

"Please." Merlin pleaded. " I'm sure it's a curse. Just tell us how to break it.

The dragon thought for a moment before sighing. "Very well, young warlock. You are indeed correct- it is a curse. However to break it won't be as easy as you think. It is not unlike the curse put on Camelot before my release.

This curse requires a vessel. Any object, living or otherwise, that would carry it. The only way to break this curse is to destroy this vessel."

"But that could be anything!" Merlin groaned. There was no way they'd be able to find it before the battle.

"Do you know who might have put this upon us?" Arthur spoke again "I'm sure they must be inside the walls."

"Indeed, young prince. You are right."

"Inside the walls-"Merlin gasped as the realisation. "But she doesn't have the power to do something like this."

"She does not need it, if her sister were to give her a device that would help her. However, it is an extremely arduous and complicated task and only someone with as much stamina as her would dare to attempt it."

"Who are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

Merlin suddenly became incredibly interested in the ground. "It's…err…" he muttered wondering how he could gently break the news to him.

The dragon however did not seem to mind.

"The lady Morgana."

And finally Arthurs cool exterior shattered.

_**Aw I feel so bad for Merlin. He really doesn't deserve that, does he?**_

_**I really struggled writing that chapter so it's up a bit later than I planned. Sorry for that.**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Nilch.**

_**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter :D**_

_**Thanks for everyone who's added this to their story alert/favorite story! And thanks as well to my epic reviewers: Mel1592, RandomPandaGirl, ****, WiseBrainPotterPal101, ruby890, TheBooknerd and LaSuen :D **_

**Chapter 6**

Morgana stared out of the window of her chambers.

Soon this kingdom would be hers.

Uther would be dead and Arthur, she smiled. Arthur would be trapped in his manservant's body, unable to do anything about it.

There would be no way Merlin could survive such a battle. She'd have her revenge on him. No one tried to kill her and got away with it.

Everything was falling perfectly into place.

-)-(-

Arthur couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried.

He rolled onto his side, grunting in annoyance at Merlin's uncomfortable bed.

His head felt like it could burst, the same thoughts perpetually circling it.

Morgana…his sister…tried to kill him…magic….

It was too much to bear. The betrayal felt like a knife in his heart.

The dragon didn't hold back any information and told him everything; about her alliance with Cendred and Morgause, the fact she was his half-sister, she had magic, her failed attempts at killing him and destroying Camelot. Each revelation dug the knife in deeper.

He got up, dragging himself to the window set high in the wall.

The city was silent. From the position of the moon, Arthur guessed it wouldn't be to long until dawn.

He closed his eyes letting the cool night breeze wash over him.

Morgana…

It upset him deeply that she's do such a thing.

She was like a sibling to him. Arthur corrected himself. She _was _his sibling.

She'd come to Camelot when she was 10 years old; distraught at her father's death, although she tried hard not to show it. She and Arthur had fought over everything, arguing and bickering constantly.

He'd hated her and she'd hated him but as they grew older he realized that, in actual truth, he cared for his foster-sister very much and she cared for him in return.

Now, as he looked back, he guessed he must have been wrong. She didn't care for him; at least, she didn't now.

Arthur wondered when it had all changed.

He remembered her running down the castle steps, still in her nightgown, to beg him not to go and slay the Questing Beast, as she feared for his safety.

The image of her desperate face, as she pleaded with him stood out from the memory.

Now that he knew she was a Seer he guessed she must have Seen something.

All the things she'd done, all the signs he'd missed. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

And now she'd caused him to switch bodies with Merlin, the newly revealed sorcerer.

He felt like the world was upside down. Merlin was a sorcerer; Morgana was his sister and a traitor.

He half expected Uther to come bursting in, wearing a tutu claiming to be part fairy.

The journey back to the castle after the meeting with the dragon had been a silent one.

Merlin had been exceptionally quiet after the talk, although, Arthur noticed he kept shooting furtive glances at him.

Arthur sighed. What he would give to forget the last day…

-)-(-

Merlin also had trouble sleeping, despite Arthur's comfortable bed.

He tossed and turned all night worrying about the next day.

He could tell that Arthur was deeply upset about Morgana and he was scared that the revelation might cause him to do something stupid.

Merlin was also worried about himself. He didn't know what Arthur would do about him once they were back to normal. It terrified him to think his friend might have him executed.

"_You were never my friend, sorcerer. Just my servant and you betrayed me!" _

Merlin hoped Arthur was overreacting. He did have a tendency to do that in these situations.

He pulled the sheets over his head and begged sleep to take him.

What he would give to rewind the last day…

-)-(-

It wasn't long before the sun started rising over the kingdom and the people dragged themselves out to work; tavern owners sleepily opened their businesses, while blacksmiths lit their fires yawning. Stallholders set out their stalls in the market and early morning shoppers wondered around sleepily.

Merlin watched the scene from Arthur's window.

He could see Gaius making his way through the courtyard to start work, noticing how much he had with him Merlin guessed he would probably be out for the day. He felt a pang of sadness. He missed Gaius terribly. How he wished he could tell him everything that had happened in the last day and hear his advice.

Merlin sighed sadly before abandoning the window to find Arthur.

He made his way through the throng of servants hurrying to work. Spotting Gwen he darted into an alcove earning himself strange looks from a couple of guards. He did not want a repeat of the day before.

When he finally made it to Gaius' chambers he found Arthur staring disgustedly at a bowl of gloopy-looking porridge. Merlin didn't blame him in the slightest.

Arthur looked up, nodding to acknowledge him.

He looked awful, Merlin noticed. There were bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and sickly looking and his hair stuck up at odd angles. He was still wearing the clothes Merlin had dressed himself in yesterday.

"Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep last night…" He broke off and shoved the offending bowl away. "I don't suppose Gaius has anything edible does he?"

As an answer, Merlin went to where Gaius stored the food and pulled out some bread and ham, handing it to Arthur.

Merlin watched him eat nervously.

When he finished he sat back. "So, what do we do now?"

Merlin had thought it through the night before. Seeing as they could only solve this by destroying the vessel the only option they had was to do just that. "Well, Morgana" he noticed Arthur flinch at the mention of her "will have hidden the vessel close to her. Probably in her chambers where no one could find it and tamper with it."

Arthur groaned in annoyance. "We won't be able to get in there! She spends all her time in there and what if she catches us?"

"Exactly. And if the vessel is an object it will be extremely difficult, if not impossible to destroy it with physical methods. It will need to be shattered completely."

Arthur groaned again. "Can't you do something?"

"Sorry but no."

"Honestly! You have got to be the worst sorcerer to walk this earth! Can't you just do a bit of hocus pocus and get us back to normal?"

Merlin had to laugh at that. If only, he thought. Seeing Arthur's face he stopped.

"Arthur," How many times was he going to have to say this before it stuck? "You have my magic…" He trailed off. The vessel could be easily destroyed with magic.

"You could destroy the vessel…with magic."

Arthur immediately glared at him. "No."

"Why? I could teach you and tonight I could enter her chambers and find it while she's asleep."

"I will never willingly practice magic." Arthur continued to glare stubbornly.

"Please!" Merlin begged.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask me for favors." Arthur replied darkly.

Merlin fell silent. He needed Arthur to listen to him but he couldn't see how. Finally he broke the silence. "Do you want to return to normal or not?" He asked quietly.

Arthur shot him a glare. He hated it when Merlin was right.

Admittedly, it was a good plan but he couldn't do magic!

He's sworn to uphold Camelot's laws; he couldn't just break the most important one!

He sighed resignedly. It looked like he was going to have to. He cringed. "Fine, but don't look so smug about it."

Merlin beamed. "Thank you! Shall we begin?"

Arthur groaned.

-)-(-

Half an hour later Arthur still hadn't performed any magic.

"You can feel it, can't you? The magic? Just concentrate and pull on it. Channel it onto the bowl and it will move."

Merlin couldn't understand why he was having so much trouble with it. He even gave him an incantation to help. Merlin had been doing it his whole life; it came naturally to him. Merlin suspected that, as much as Arthur claimed he was, he wasn't trying.

As the hours wore on, Arthur grew more and more impatient and his excuses became steadily worse, ranging from "the incantation doesn't work" to "it's because your magic's stupid".

By lunchtime Arthur was so wound up he picked up the wooden bowl he was supposed to be trying to move and threw it at the wall, cracking it.

"It's not working! It's impossible!" He yelled, kicking the bench over. "I can't believe I agreed to it in the fir-" He broke off as one of Gaius' potion bottles exploded.

Merlin smiled. "Wrong object but almost."

Arthur glared.

After several more tries, Arthur finally succeeded.

Eyes closed, he felt the energy inside him, constantly swirling around.

He reached to it, feeling its warmth and power. It was a wonderful feeling!

Snapping his eyes open, locking onto the bowl he channeled that energy at it with such force it, once again, flew at the wall and smashed completely.

"I did it." Arthur barely whispered. He'd just committed an act of treason; something to be sentenced to death for and it had felt…incredible!

Merlin ignored the longing he felt. He missed his magic. It was the one thing that set him apart from everyone else and watching Arthur use it gave him a feeling of yearning and envy he'd never felt before.

"Well done." He tried not to sound _too_ patronizing. "Lets try some spells."

-)-(-

It was evening by the time Gaius was nearing his chambers.

It had been a long day for him-so many people to diagnose and treat!

His joints protested as he hauled himself up the stares to his chambers. He stopped, hearing the tinkling of smashed glass inside his chambers. What on earth could Merlin be doing?

Curious, he quietly opened the door.

Whatever he was expecting to see it wasn't this.

Who appeared to be Arthur was sitting on a bench, fidgeting impatiently while 'Merlin' paced up and down the room, which was littered with shards of glass and potions, looking extremely aggravated.

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled. "I broke the stupid bottle!" Wait, Merlin yelling at Arthur? He must be mishearing!

'Arthur' sighed. "It broke the bottle but this is could potentially be a powerful magical object. The spell will need to be a powerful one. Try '_wágþeorl fram __wiðinnan_'.

Gaius' jaw dropped. What was Arthur saying?

What was supposedly Merlin closed his eyes once more, before suddenly opening them.

"_Wágþeorl fram __wiðinnan_" He threw his hand out. His eyes instantly flashed molten gold and the empty bottle on the table seemed to almost glow before crumbling into fine, white sand.

Gaius gasped causing 'Arthur' to jump and spin around to face him.

The real Arthur noticed too and a guilty look took over his features.

"Merlin," Gaius stared I utter disbelief at Arthur. "What are you doing?"

The real Merlin turned to Arthur. "I think we're going to have to tell him."

Arthur glared. "You think? You can do it."

Merlin cringed. "Err…well, you're not going to believe this but I'm not Arthur" he pointed at Arthur "he is. I'm Merlin."

Gaius continued to stare. "I don't understand. How-"

Arthur shook his head in annoyance. "We woke up yesterday morning like this. Merlin's in my body, I'm in his. Morgana caused it in order to weaken Camelot's army and Merlin's been telling me how to destroy the vessel thing so we can return t normal." He finished and crossed his arms.

It took Gaius a couple of seconds to process this information. "You know about…about Merlin." There was no doubt to what he was referring to.

"Yes." Arthur simply answered

Gaius looked wary. "You're not going to tell anyone?"

"The dragon told him about Morgana too." Merlin changed the subject before Arthur could answer. He didn't want to worry Gaius.

Arthur shuddered he didn't want to be reminded.

"Oh," Gaius sat down heavily on the closest chair. He remembered something else. "Yesterday morning?"

"Yes."

"You were each other?"

"Yes."

Gaius paled slightly. "I made the prince of Camelot scrub the floor of my chambers!"

Merlin burst into hysterical laughter.

Arthur glared at him.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. I had no idea-"

"Gaius, it's alright. It won't happen again." It wasn't Gaius' fault. He could hardly blame the old man.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Every single one of the room's three occupants jumped.

A servant entered.

"My lord," he began looking around at the mess of glass and potion on the floor in distaste "the king has requested yours and Gaius' presence immediately."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

The servant glared at the supposed servant but answered him anyway. "Cendred's men. They've attacked!"

_**I know tutus didn't exist in the medieval ages but the image was too funny to reject :D**_

_**Please review! They really do make my day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Nilch.**

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been in a show all last week and have had literally no time to write. **_

_**As always, thanks to my amazing reviewers: Mel1592, ruby890, jayley, , OOjuniperberry, The Tuneless Siren, RandomPanda, Girl and BabyGlover and thanks to everyone who's added this to his or her story alert and favourite stories list. Finally thanks to my mum who very kindly proof-read this and saved me from my tragic spelling and grammar :D**_

_**Anyway, on with the plot!**_

**Chapter 7**

The armour felt heavier than usual. Merlin fiddled with the leather straps, trying to tie them. Uther had made it clear there was no way out of this, Camelot needed to be defended and Merlin would have to lead that defence.

He glanced at Arthur who was staring out of the window of his chambers at the setting sun. Was it really only two days ago he'd stared at this very view? It could have been two years. So much had changed for Arthur. The view had seemed so peaceful then, now it was full of fear. The beautiful sunset seemed to turn the sky blood red; the forest now seemed dark and sinister in comparison.

These would one day be his people; he'd die to protect them, yet here he was leaving it to Merlin to defend them. There was nothing else he could do.

Noticing Merlin struggling with his armour he wordlessly stepped in and tied the straps himself. Merlin just stared as if in a trance. Arthur could feel him shaking beneath his fingers. He finished and they both stood in silence for a minute. "Thank you." Arthur said finally. Merlin didn't say anything; he didn't need to.

-)-(-

It was twilight and everything was tinted in shadow. Merlin could make out the dark form of Cendred's army steadily growing more defined as they made their way past the tree line.

His heart hammered in his chest and he felt faint. Merlin had never been more terrified in his life, but it wasn't the fear of dying; it was the fear of being responsible for other people's deaths. The soldiers that surrounded him were very adept at hiding their fear, unlike him. It was a terrible prospect to go into battle knowing you might not come out. They needed leadership and Merlin knew he couldn't provide it. He had these soldier's lives in his inexperienced hands.

Arthur's armour seemed to double in weight. He ran his fingers over its cool surface that glinted in the suns dying rays.

Looking around at each and every soldier, he was saddened to see one that looked only fifteen. This was obviously the boy's first battle and his face was white with terror.

Who could cause this amount of fear in someone? No one should have enough power to do that. In his lust for power, Cendred was killing innocent people who were only trying to protect their homes and families. It was so wrong. These people had never done anything to deserve this. That was why Merlin knew he had to fight; to protect those he cared for and others.

If they were going to win this army needed a leader and Merlin vowed he's be that or die trying.

In one swift movement, he unsheathed his sword, lifting it into the air. "For Camelot!" he yelled. The motion was imitated by all 800 men surrounding him, and the battle cry rung throughout Camelot.

Merlin didn't know which words to use or which order to give first so he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Charge!"

The battle began.

-)-(-

Arthur heard the battle cry in his chambers. The words sent a wave of dread through him. He started pacing in frustration.

Everything was so wrong! It should be him out there, fighting. He knew what to do. Cendred would easily be defeated. Instead it was Merlin out there. The idiot could be killed…

Arthur froze. He couldn't let this happen. He had to find the vessel, fast!

-)-(-

The two armies collided. The fighting began.

The air was filled with the clanging of swords striking swords and the cries of over a thousand men; their blood splattered the dewy grass, their sweat running down their necks while their breath misted in the cold night air.

Merlin watched mesmerized. With wide eyes he took in the blood shed and pain. Sweat and blood mingling in a solution so horrific the devil himself would have spat it out in terror.

He had seen battles before, but not in this clarity, never from this point of view.

A bloodcurdling yell struck his ear and he turned to see one of Cendred's soldiers charging at him, sword in hand. The man reached him, swinging his sword in what would have been a fatal blow if Merlin's sword hadn't met it. The man prepared for another attack and Merlin knocked the sword aside again.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he felt his fighting instinct take over. Merlin knocked the man's sword aside again and once more his opponent prepared for a third blow. He took his chance and drove his sword through the soldier's torso.

There was a sickening moment as the blade pierced his skin, slicing through his flesh but then Merlin pulled it out and stepped over his corpse. There was no time for sadness; this was war.

-)-(-

Arthur sighed in annoyance. Morgana was _still _in her chambers! She hadn't left them all day, insisting her meals be brought there and refusing to go to the council sessions. This made Arthur sure that the vessel must be inside.

He leant back on the cold, stone wall. He needed just her out of there for ten minutes so he could find it and destroy it. A smile crept onto his face. He knew who could do that.

-)-(-

Gwen was helping Gaius in the makeshift infirmary, where Arthur found her tending to a soldiers wound. Arthur noted how tired she looked, deep concern written all over her face.

She finished binding the wound and smiled kindly at the young man. Arthur brushed away any feeling of envy at the sight and quietly walked to stand behind her. He lightly touched her arm. "Guinevere." He spoke gently.

Gwen jumped and spun around. "Merlin." She sighed in annoyance. "You scared me."

"I need to ask a favour of you."

Gwen turned away. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I'm really busy. These men might die if there are not enough people to treat them. You should do the same." Arthur grasped her hand and turned her back to face him, much to Gwen's surprise. "You don't understand. This is important."

Gwen searched his face, curious to why he spoke so urgently. "What is it?'

Arthur took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't ask questions. "I need you to get Morgana away from her chambers for ten minutes." Gwen frowned in confusion. "Why?" Arthur sighed. "I need to search for something." Seeing Gwen open her mouth to ask a question he quickly added. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you what, but it's extremely important. It'll help us win this."

Gwen shook her head. "But we're going to win anyway. You heard Arthur, we have more than enough men to defeat them."

"There're things you don't know about that and I haven't got time to explain. I just need to get into her chambers." She caught his eye and he held her gaze. "Trust me Guinevere."

She gazed back at him and the world seemed to slow down around them. Finally Gwen shook herself. Realizing she was still holding his hand she quickly let go.

"Why do you keep calling me Guinevere? You never call me that." It was true. The only person that usually called her that was Arthur.

Merlin's behaviour was confusing her. The way he was staring at her… Much to her dismay she felt herself blushing.

"Gwen?" Arthur corrected himself.

As for needing to get into Morgana's chambers, it was extremely odd. How could something hidden in her chambers possibly help them win this war? But then, Morgana… Gwen had her suspicions about her ever since she's seen her using magic. Could she be something to do with this? If she did, Merlin seemed to know what he was doing. "Alright. I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't completely necessary."

Arthur smiled. "Great! Let's go."

-)-(-

"My lady." Gwen bowed her head appropriately.

"What is it, Gwen?" Gwen noticed she seemed rather jumpy and that made her suspicions increase.

"The king has requested to speak with you." Gwen improvised wondering what on earth she was going to do once Morgana realized this wasn't true.

Morgana was curious. Why would he wish to talk to her in the middle of a battle? "Tell him I'm busy."

Gwen tried again. "He said it was urgent."

A trickle of fear slid through her. Did he know about her? Surely he would have sent someone to arrest her if he did, and there was no way he could have found out, as she had been incredibly careful, unless that idiot servant of Arthur's had told… Curiosity got the better of her. "Fine." She strode out the door. Gwen sighed in relief and followed her, wondering how she was going to explain her way out of this.

When the clattering of Morgana's heels had faded, Arthur crept out from the alcove he's been hiding in and raced up the stairs leading to the entrance to her chambers.

Her rooms looked so…ordinary. It was hard to believe that the answer to all the problems could be hidden in such a place.

In the knowledge his newfound information, Arthur had almost expected it to look dark and sinister but in reality it looked like it always had done…like it belonged to Morgana, _his _Morgana, the Morgana that wasn't trying to kill him. Arthur reminded himself, that girl didn't exist, not anymore.

He needed to find this vessel. This was going to be a near-impossible task seeing as the vessel could be anything, anywhere.

Arthur sighed and moved towards her desk to rummage through the drawers. The first one contained mostly paperwork and books, however there was also a large rose-colored jewel.

Arthur picked it up and held it gently in his palms.

Could this be it? Should he destroy it?

While he pondered this question he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, it looks like you've finally figured it out, Arthur Pendragon."

-)-(-

The adrenaline pumped through his body as Merlin raced through the castle courtyard.

Cendred's army had managed to push through the city walls taking the raging battle closer to the castle.

Merlin had managed to survive by fighting only when absolutely necessary. He'd be no help to anyone dead. Men were still bravely fighting around him. Merlin noticed the young, fifteen-year-old soldier fighting an extremely well muscled soldier. Merlin was relieved to see he was doing well. However, as he watched the sword fell from the boys grasp, much to the delight of his opponent who prepared to land his fatal blow.

The breath caught in Merlin's throat and he raced forward, pushing the boy out of the way and interrupting the man's sword with his own.

The soldier, although irritated, quickly recovered and attacked Merlin. However, Merlin met every single blow with one of his own. He had no idea what was driving him. Usually he was a terrible fighter yet he was doing extremely well.

His confidence grew and fear slipped away, slither by slither, as the fight went on. That's where he made his first mistake. On the final blow Merlin wasn't quick enough and the man's sword sunk into his flesh, pain slicing through his body. An agony-filled cry escaped his lips and he crumpled to the cold floor. His opponent smiled to himself before running off.

_It's just a scratch, _Merlin told himself. _You need to get up and fight._

He peeled his hand away from the wound finding it was wet with blood.

Merlin gave up trying to stand. He lay there feeling his life's-blood gushing onto the cobblestones as the battle raged on.

**There you are, another chapter done.**

**Sorry again for the late update, the next chapter should be quicker.**

**Please review as always :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Ok, ok I have no excuse. It's been ages since I last updated and I'm really sorry! So here it is and please don't kill me!_

_As always thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert/favourite stories lists and to my amazing reviewers: Vegetableswillhaverevenge, IILethell, Louise Foxhall, The Tuneless Siren, a fan, Emma and BitterSweetReality! I love you guys! _

Arthur jumped and spun around.

"Morgause!" He hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Morgause smiled and stepped further out of the shadows cast by the single candle, her eyes glinting maliciously. She didn't appear at all concerned and eyed Arthur with an amused look. "You didn't honestly think we'd leave the vessel here for you to find and destroy, did you?" Arthur's hopes fell instantly. If it wasn't here then where was it? It could be anywhere! Morgause noticed his obvious distress and smirked. "Well, well. Who would believe it? The great Arthur Pendragon, completely defenceless in his servant's body!" Her cold laugh made Arthur's blood boil. He longed to attack her, to hurt her but much as it pained him, she spoke the truth. He was defenceless, with no weapon except magic that he didn't know how to use.

"Stop this, witch! Innocent people are dying because of you and…Morgana."

Morgause casually made her way over to him, her silk, red dress trailing across the cold floor. "You can't even say her name without flinching." She ran her pale hands over the ebony furniture. "Tell me, Pendragon. How does it feel knowing she betrayed you? Your own flesh and blood" She was taunting him. Arthur was reminded of a cat playing with its prey before the final kill.

The prince didn't reply. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing she'd hit a nerve. He stared instead at the jewel still clutched tightly in his hand. Could Morgause be bluffing? He wondered. She seemed pretty sure, but if this was the vessel… Admittedly, it didn't feel at all special. He fingered its smooth surface. Surely if it was magical he'd feel something. Surely, Merlin's magic would react to it. He dropped it back onto the desk.

Morgause was obviously irritated with the lack of reaction on Arthur's part and tried again. "So, your pathetic servant finally picked up the courage to tell you, then? He's been lying to you for almost a year about her, afraid for his own worthless life."

That statement did hit its target. "Shut up! Just, shut up!" Morgause's smirk returned and she laughed once again.

Arthur seethed. The pain and betrayal he'd been feeling for the past day rose up again and threatened to overwhelm him. His friend had lied to him, hadn't trusted him enough and hearing it from Morgause's lips stung more than any wound ever had.

"That's your weakness. You trust people before you even know them and they lie to you without a second thought."

"That's not true! My people are loyal to me!"

The taunting look in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a cruel, menacing glint. "How can you say that when not even your own father is honest with you?"

The memory of what Morgause had shown him two years ago clicked in his mind. "That's a lie! You speak treason!"

"Uther's poison again. You are no different from your father after all." She turned from him to the window and stared out among the wreckage. "Uther is all the wrong in this world. He is a tyrant and a murderer. Morgana and I will rid this kingdom of him. We are not destroying Camelot, we are saving it!"

"By killing its people?" Arthur yelled. "You can't do this!"

Morgause laughed. "I think you'll find I _am_ doing this."

The hate and loathing that raced through him was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He wanted to do something, anything! He had to stop this!

Morgause went on. "Admittedly, your servant is doing well but not well enough."

"What do you mean? Camelot's army is doing fine." A niggling of worry tugged at the corner of his being but he ignored it.

Morgause didn't look away from the window but continued to stare out, a triumphant smile on her face. "Come and see for yourself."

Arthur didn't move. He didn't know if this was a trick or not. Surely, there'd be no point, she could have killed him at any point during their conversation and she hadn't. He slowly stepped forward.

The fighting had moved away from the courtyard and bodies littered its bloodied floor. All around it buildings had been destroyed, pieces of broken furniture, broken bits of lives lay scattered on the cobbles. The night sky seemed ruby red, as if the very night was bleeding.

It was like every other battle scene Arthur had ever witnessed. He scanned the bodies, identifying a few of his knights and some soldiers he'd seen in passing. He'd been trained throughout most of his life to accept these deaths, in battle sadness was weakness but even that couldn't stop a trickle of ice run through him as he successfully identified another body.

It was the strangest sight for Arthur to see what appeared to be himself slumped motionless on the cobbles, his blonde hair matted with blood. The breath caught in Arthur's throat as the sight registered with his brain.

Morgause stared intently at his face a smirk plastered on her own.

Arthur couldn't react. Merlin? Dead? He couldn't be! He just couldn't! The thought that he'd never see his skinny, useless servant again just couldn't register with him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight. But he was. There was the evidence. No matter what happened after this, Merlin was gone. His friend... Sadness and grief coursed through his body. He was dead!

This couldn't happen! It couldn't. He felt tears starting to bud and screwed up his eyes but it didn't stop the first hot tears escaping.

"Who ever would have thought you could have any feelings for anyone but yourself." She laughed. "Revenge is sweet." She breathed.

The words broke through the emotions building up in Arthur. "Shut up!" He yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Morgause drawled.

All the sadness, all the grief was instantly converted into anger. Morgause had killed him. If it wasn't for her none of this would have ever happened. Merlin was dead because of her!

"You don't know anything!" Arthur wanted to lunge at her, wanted to plunge a knife into her. This anger was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His breath came in rapid gasps and his heart started racing. "He's dead! All because of you and your vile lust and greed. He didn't have to die!" Heat built up in him and his voice cracked. He could feel it pressing inside his skull, behind his eyes. He needed to let it out, every cell in his being screamed at him to hurt her, to murder her like she had done Merlin.

Morgause' smile faded slightly and a hint of worry appeared in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" Her voice was still mocking but her eyes betrayed her concern. She leant forward towards him. "One thing you should know about me, Pendragon. No one tries to kill my sister and lives. He deserved it."

Her final words destroyed any self-control Arthur had left and he let out an almost inhuman yell. All the heat, the anger, the pain, the grief exploded from him and pulse after pulse of magical energy flowed from him.

Morgause gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Arthur didn't know what he was doing but it was getting stronger. All around the pair windows imploded and furniture was cracked. Mirrors shattered and vases smashed.

Morgause didn't seem to know what to do. Arthur Pendragon, _Uther_'s son, doing _magic_! She was stunned in the wave of magic of raw magic coursing through the room.

Arthur could feel it approaching the height of its power. He felt like he was being torn apart.

Morgause could feel it too. The magic started to hurt her, like knives plunged into her very being. She screamed but it didn't stop. It kept getting stronger and stronger.

The room seemed to implode. Morgause was vaporised.

Everything stopped and silence rang out. Morgause' scream still echoed around the wreckage that had once been Morgana's chambers.

Exhaustion hit Arthur with a jolt and he crumpled to the floor.

Merlin tentatively opened his eyes in confusion. It was strange. One moment he was drifting through blackness, not unconscious yet not fully awake, where everything was painful. The next it was gone. All the pain had completely vanished and the only thing he felt was overwhelming exhaustion.

At first Merlin didn't know where he was. It was a wreck of a room with bits of furniture and glass littering the floor. Morgana's chambers, or at least they had been.

Merlin gathered together any remaining energy he could draw and hauled himself to his feet. How did he get here? He stared around the room. What had happened here? Questions and confusion buzzed in his head.

Merlin caught sight of the remains of a mirror lying on the floor. He stared at it for a moment before realising what was different. The face staring back at him wasn't that of Arthur but his own. A grin spread on his face. Arthur had done it! He's destroyed the vessel and the whole of Morgana's chambers too by the looks of things. He was back! He could feel the remaining magic from Arthur's spell still swirling around inside of him. He was him again!

Merlin remembered something with a painful jolt. "Arthur!" He yelled out loud. Cursing, he raced out of the chambers into the deserted corridor. How could he have forgotten? If he was himself again then Arthur would be also which would mean he was currently lying in the courtyard dying.

Merlin ran as fast as he could to the place where he'd got stabbed what must have been about half an hour previously. He prayed Arthur wasn't already dead.

By the time he reached the courtyard Merlin was extremely tired. Whatever spell Arthur had used it must have been a powerful one.

He spotted Arthur's body. He was completely motionless with not even a comforting rise and fall of his chest to suggest he might still be alive.

Merlin threw himself down beside him ignoring the blood that coated his knees. "Arthur! Can you hear me?" He shook the prince trying to shake a response from him but none came.

Merlin found his wrist and dug his fingers in, probably a bit too hard, straining to feel even the slightest pulse. When he found a very weak one a let out a huge sigh of relief.

He wondered what to do. Gaius would be busy and besides there was no way he'd be able to get Arthur there by himself.

Merlin glanced around at the deserted courtyard. He could try and heal him himself. He knew how.

He looked down at Arthur. "Come on, you stupid prat, you're not going to die yet." He muttered before closing his eyes and concentrating, feeling the magic flow to his fingers.

"_Ádelfan into __sé __afol, ábeþecian __sé __bealubenn, forbærning __sé__ æt_" he murmured the magic that flowed so naturally through him, obeyed instantly. He felt it weave through Arthur's body, knitting together the flesh and healing him.

It felt like hours later when Arthur drew in a large shuddering breath.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur blinked, dazed and dragged himself into a sitting position. "Merlin!" He faced his servant who was grinning like a maniac. "You're alive!" He grinned.

Merlin, laughed. "You finally noticed then, sire."

Arthur glared. "That's not funny, Merlin. I thought you were dead."

"So did I." Merlin replied. "I healed you."

"Oh." Arthur looked around. "Err… what happened?" he asked, confused. He looked at his servant for a while before it registered "One second, you're you again," he looked down at his body, "and I'm me again!"

"Yep. You destroyed the vessel." Merlin couldn't stop grinning.

Arthur frowned. "No I didn't. Morgause said it wasn't in Camelot."

"Morgause?"

"She was in Morgana's chambers." Arthur recalled.

"She wasn't there when I woke up."

Arthur thought back to his last memory before he'd collapsed. "Hold on… I think I did magic. Really powerful magic!" The memory clicked into place. "I lost control of my emotions and started doing this incredible magic. I killed her!" He finished triumphantly.

Merlin stared at him surprised. "You killed her? But you only even know one spell. You must have really lost control."

Arthur quickly changed the subject. "How did we change back then?" He thought for a bit. He hadn't properly destroyed anything at least he couldn't remember properly destroying anything. So he couldn't have destroyed the vessel unless… "Can people be vessels?"

Merlin nodded. "Morgause! It must have been her! That's how Morgana was able to put the curse on us in the first place, she's not powerful enough to do it alone so Morgause helped her and used herself as the vessel!"

A grin spread onto Arthur's face. "I did it then!"

Merlin laughed, "Looks like you saved my life for a change."

Arthur nudged him and tried to look annoyed but that just made Merlin laugh harder and in seconds he couldn't help but join in. The two just laughed hysterically for several minutes.

When Merlin had calmed down enough to talk he asked "So what did Morgause say that made you so angry?"

Arthur cringed. He'd been dreading that question. "Err…she um… showed me that…err… you were…dead and well…" he trailed off and purposefully avoided eye contact with Merlin.

"Oh!" Merlin was surprised. He'd thought it was something to do with Morgana. Arthur had produced magic powerful enough to kill her because he thought Merlin was dead? He remembered Arthur's reaction to his magic the day before. "But… you hate me?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "_Mer_lin, you don't honestly think I hate you, do you?"

"But…what you said yesterday…" Merlin looked up in hope.

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, well, you're not the only one who can lie."

The biggest grin Arthur had ever seen spread over Merlin's face and, much to his embarrassment; he embraced him in a tight hug.

"Merlin!"

_A/N: Aww...love a bit of bromance __ I hope it lived up to your expectations. The next chapter may be the last. Thanks for reading and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Merlin :( maybe one day...**

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! I know, I know 2 months! All I can say is I have been VERY busy. Sadly I've had loads of exams and, as much as I love writing, those have to come first.

Also, my friend Louise Foxhall and I went to...wait for it... the Merlin Dragontower at Warwick Castle! It's amazing! The Dragon...actually...spoke...to...ME! Life = made :D He told me he knew I had magic (what's your first clue) did I know the Lady Morgana? (very well) and if I used my powers to hinder Arthur and Merlin in their destiny he would kill me (as if!). Out of all the kids and their parents in the attraction we were the most overly hyper people there :D

Anyway...I know I said at the end of the last update that this would be the last chapter well, I lied. This chapter ended upgoing on longer than I'd expected so I thought I'd half it.

As always thanks to the amazing reviewers: ruby890, Dragon Mistress Syal, The Tuneless Siren, IILethell, Vegetables will have their revenge (fanfiction keeps deleting your name when I make it one word, sorry about that :L), Emachinescat, and bookaddict27. They all made me feel all warm and fuzzy :D * gets weird looks * I mean...err..on with the plot:-

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 9**

It was a slow and painful journey to the makeshift infirmary, Arthur wincing at the jolts of pain every step caused. He refused to lean on Merlin, more to preserve any remaining dignity than anything else.

Merlin didn't seem able to disguise the grin spread over his face. Arthur had to roll his eyes. Surely he hadn't really believed Arthur had hated him? He knew he'd maybe overreacted _slightly_ but he hadn't said anything to make him believe he'd have him executed.

Arthur shot a sideways glance at his servant's elated expression. The words he'd said two days ago crept unbidden into his mind. _"No, sorcerer, you were never my friend, just my servant and you betrayed me!" _A wave of guilt rose from the pit of his stomach. Admittedly he'd been very upset at the revelation and that had caused him to say those horrible things but he really, honestly hadn't meant to scare him into thinking he'd have him killed. It was almost ironic that he'd said that _because _Merlin was his friend. The fact that he hadn't trusted him enough to tell him had hurt.

Upon entering the infirmary many eyes turned towards them belonging to faces which filled with concern at the sight of the injured prince. Several of the knights made a valiant attempt to get up but were immediately met with a glare from Arthur. He didn't want them to injure themselves further on his account. He noted the scene hadn't changed much since his last visit, a feeling of dread settled over him as he realised how much more crowded it was.

As soon as Gaius spotted the pair he hurriedly finished bandaging a knight's arm and made a beeline directly for them eyeing Arthur's blood coated armour with apprehension and, although well-disguised, fear.

"Sire," He didn't meet either of their eyes, deliberately trying not to address either of them as he was still slightly unsure about their identities "what happened?" His eyes drifted to the ruby liquid dripping off the metal.

"It's alright, Gaius. We're normal. Unfortunately, Merlin decided to be an idiot and get himself stabbed."

" I saved someone's life!" Merlin cried in mock-outrage.

"Yes and you almost lost yours and to some extent mine in return." Arthur shifted, cursing as a grunt of pain escaped at the movement.

At the sound Gaius turned his attention back to Arthur's injury. "Merlin, can you remove Arthur's armour, chain mail and tunic." He cut off Merlin's, no doubt very well thought out, reply. "You can sit here, sire." He gestured towards a battered table a couple of yards from them. "I need to fetch some supplies."

Arthur sat; trying to ignore that said table was coated in dried blood. Merlin did as directed, taking off the layers of armour and clothing that he'd dressed himself in what must have been several hours ago. Merlin couldn't help but smile at the strangeness of the situation.

"Merlin, what _are _you smirking about?" Arthur gave him a patronizing look.

"Nothing." His grin didn't fade and he lifted the heavy breast plate off the prince.

"You could try and show a bit of concern. I'm in a great deal of pain here."

"You can't be in that much pain. I healed you, remember?" Merlin pulled off his blood-sodden tunic. The wound underneath was still covered in blood, though no longer bleeding. What had once been a fatal wound, piercing right through his torso, was now a deep gash. "See?" Merlin gestured towards his handiwork proudly.

Arthur inspected it for himself and couldn't quite contain a note of surprise when he replied "I thought you said you were stabbed."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I was."

Gaius reappeared carrying a bowl of water, several bandages and a jar of amber liquid. He wordlessly continued to wipe away the blood surrounding the injury.

"Do the best you can, Gaius. I need to go back and help the army."Arthur's tone was suddenly serious .

Gaius was prevented from replying by Merlin "You can't! You almost died out there!"

"Merlin, _you _almost died out there. I, on the other hand, have a brain." A shadow of a smile passed over his face as he shot the teasing comment at the warlock. He sighed deeply, any hint of teasing gone. "The army needs me. We can't lose this."

Merlin wanted to protest but he knew Arthur too well. If his army was fighting there was no way he'd sit back and watch. Arthur was right-they couldn't afford to lose this. If Cendred won the result was unthinkable. The army needed their leader and however much Arthur was injured they couldn't afford for him to sit out.

Gaius nodded and reached for the jar. "I'm afraid you are right, sire. But you will need to be extremely careful. In your present state you will be much more vulnerable."

Arthur ignored the urge to snort, as if he didn't already know that! Gaius started spreading the sticky substance onto his wound.

"Gaius? Is that honey?" He frowned at the physician wondering if he'd finally lost it.

"Yes, sire. It's to ward off infections."

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped and spun around to see Gwen making her way through the obstacles all the chairs, tables and people in the room presented. Finally she reached him panting slightly. "I need to talk to you." She whispered hurriedly casting a concerned look at Arthur who was staring at the pair with a frown.

When they were out of ear-shot of the group Gwen started talking, her words spilling out of her mouth at such speed they were an incoherent jumble.

"Slow down, Gwen."

"Morgana! I led her away from her chambers as you asked. As soon as she realised I was lying she was really angry. I've never seen her that angry."

I have, Merlin thought internally the image of her furious face darting through her mind.

Gwen carried on "She ran away, to her chambers I'd imagine. I'm really worried. Something's wrong here. Really wrong." She paused "What _were_ you doing in her chambers? What's happening?" She focused her eyes upon his with an intense stare.

Although Merlin didn't know quite what she meant although he realised she must be talking about something Arthur had done. Obviously, he must have asked Gwen to distract Morgana while he'd searched for the vessel. Honestly, surely he could of thought of something better to distract her, now Gwen was involved too and with the look she was giving him he didn't think she was going to take 'no' for an answer. Morgana...if she was alone in the wreckage who knows what conclusions she might come to and what actions those conclusions would cause.

"Stay here. Look after Arthur. I've got to do something." He quickly ran from the room to Gwen's surprise. She watched him go with a frown of confusion. Why couldn't Merlin ever just give her a straight answer? Looking away she found her expression mirrored in Arthur's as he caught her eye. She felt the shadow of a blush warming her face but steadily held his gaze.

Gaius finished bandaging the wound and handed him a small vial "for the pain" which Arthur drank gratefully.

"I need to help some others now, sire. Is there anything else?"

Arthur shook his head. "No thank you, Gaius."

Gaius bent his head slightly and with a last concerned look at the prince he hurried off to someone else's aid.

Arthur reached for his tunic which was draped over a chair across from him, wincing slightly as he stretched his wounded torso.

"Here, let me." Gwen quickly hurried over and passed him the bloodied tunic.

"Thank you, Guinevere." Brown eyes met blue, the intensity of Arthur's gaze fuelling the blush that was burning on her cheeks. The connection shattered as Arthur lifted the tunic over his head, covering the bandages from sight. "Could you pass my armour?"

Gwen's brow knit. "Armour? You're not considering going to fight again? You've already been injured once."

Arthur's lips twitched in a small smile. "I'm glad to hear you have so much faith in me."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that." She quickly back-tracked. Arthur's smile grew at her horrified expression. "I just...if you die..." She trailed off, the end of the sentence hanging unsaid in the air.

Gwen picked up the blood-stained chain mail and slowly dressed him in it, Arthur's pulse raced in a wordless answer.

"You'll be fine." She spoke softly for her own benefit as much as his, her voice pragmatic as if what was about to happen was going to be easy, as if she didn't know the affect she was having on him. After several breathe-taking minutes, her nimble but worn fingers tied the leather straps of the last piece of armour and Arthur stood up, determined not to show any signs of pain or weakness.

There was a brief silence that gave him enough time to notice the fear in Gwen's expression. He thought about telling her everything would be alright, that the battle would be easily won, that he'd come home safely but he couldn't find the words, so instead he just took her hand and ran his finger along her palm and between her fingers, tracing the lines in her hand and letting his skin memorize her fingerprints.

Gwen made a small sound of appreciation and kept her eyes focused on his as his fingers whispered circles on her skin.

Both of them jerked, Arthur dropping her hand instantly, when Sir Leon suddenly materialized beside them.

"Sire," Luckily he hadn't notice the odd exchange between servant and prince. On the contrary he sounded deadly serious and almost afraid. "Cendred's army is overpowering us."

Dread fell over Arthur like a dirty blanket. He nodded. "Come on." Sickly pale face set in a determined expression he practically ran out of the hall with Leon beside him and Gwen watched him go like she had every other time before.

The chambers were ruined. The floor covered in smashed glass and furniture, the merciless, iced wind piercing the room through the shattered windows. It knifed Morgana as she stood there shivering partly from the cold, partly from the fear, sadness and most of all, anger.

She stepped across the threshold; her dainty shoes no match for the glass whose ragged edges cut into them. "Sister." She barely whispered, terrified at the lack of reply. "Sister! Morgause!" She called as loud as she dared. Still there was no reply. The room was deafened with the silence.

A fusillade of question marks invaded her mind but one question stood over all others-what had happened? Gwen was a distraction, she'd figured out that much but who had asked her? Who knew? The answer was there before the question. Merlin. Anger flared at his name. The boy she'd once thought of as the closest of friends, now a mortal enemy. His loyalty and devotion to Camelot, Arthur and the king had got in the way of every plan she'd tried yet.

But that didn't explain anything. The wreckage couldn't have been caused by hand. How could he have known about the vessel? And, above all, where was Morgause?

"She's not here, Morgana." His soft voice startled her out of her frustrating thoughts. At the sight of her former friend her anger flared up once more which quickly changed to confusion and uncertainty. Arthur...? More questions flooded into her brain and she stared at Merlin with consternation. Her mouth unable to form any sort of response to this absurd turn of events.

"No, I'm not Arthur." Merlin correctly interpreted her silence. "The spell's broken. Morgause is dead." His blunt words shocked her and a sliver of fear chilled her spine.

Lying, he must be lying. Reason fell in the way of that hope like a jagged rock. If the spell had been broken Morgause must be dead. But how? How could a measly servant defeat a sorceress skilled in magic of the old religion? It was impossible!

Merlin was still watching her with dark eyes and almost sadness.

The confusion instantly converted into anger. "You're lying!" She shrieked.

Merlin took a deep breathe and carried on with the speech that was no doubt breaking Morgana's heart. No matter how much evil she'd done and planned to do, there was still a part of him that hated seeing her so upset, that wanted to comfort her. He had to remind himself, the Morgana he'd been friends with was no more. "Morgause is dead, Morgana. We're back to normal. Arthur's setting out to finish this battle. It's over."

As much as Morgana tried to tell herself he was lying she knew he wasn't. Morgause was dead! The only family that'd ever helped her, cared for her and, above all, accepted who she really was and tried to make things better for her, was now dead! Pain clutched at her very soul with it's clawed fingers. Her face stung with hot tears and her breathe came in rapid gasps.

Her scream was almost inhuman and it echoed around the wreck of a room, filling it with her agony. Fire blazed in her eyes and before Merlin could react he was thrown across the room.

Merlin's head hit the stone wall with a resounding thump and his vision blurred. Before he even hit the floor he was swallowed in blissful blackness.

Morgana looked at her handiwork with fury. She could still feel her magic pounding in her veins, burning at the back of her skull, yearning to break through.

Morgana turned and strode out the room, hair flowing out behind her giving her a dangerous look. There was only one way she could win this now-killing Arthur Pendragon.


End file.
